


Reborn

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Ra's is a creep, The League of Assassins (DCU), Trans Male Character, alpha-to-omega trans character, day 1 - presenting post-lazarus, not all that angsty actually, omegajasontoddweek2020, trans dynamic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Talia thought after all these years she understood everything there was to know about Lazarus Pits and their powers.She was pleasantly surprised then when Jason Todd turned what she knew on its head.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691830
Comments: 16
Kudos: 259
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Omega!Jason Todd Week 2020 - Day 1 - Jason presents post-Lazarus 
> 
> I really wanted to experiment with what it means for a Lazarus Pit to "heal", and what that might mean for a trans person.

Talia had watched Ra’s emerge from the pit a thousand times, but nothing compared to the savage glory that was Jason Todd. 

He was unarmed- at first- but as the first assassin got too close to him he quickly tore them apart with his bare hands. She raised a hand for her people to fall back, but despite this several more assassins crowded in towards Jason only to meet similar bloody ends. 

It was like they couldn’t help it. 

Talia’s eyes narrowed as she scanned the situation more closely, but she couldn’t immediately pinpoint what was happening. Then she caught sight of one of her new recruits, a young alpha, who was trying desperately not to break rank as he took ragged, open mouthed, breathes. It was like there was an Omega in heat near by, but… that was impossible. 

Or perhaps not, Talia mused as she took a slow breath and tasted the air on her tongue. 

The League had an age old tradition for its upper ranks to remove one’s sense of smell so that the assasin’s only true master was the Demon Head, and not their hormones. Talia herself had gone through the process when she was very young, but that didn’t mean her sense of taste was totally gone. When a smell was strong enough, like smoke from a campfire, she could detect a hint of it in the air.

Jason’s heat was thick enough in the air that she could taste it on the back of her tongue. Just enough for her Alpha instincts to sharpen and interest warm her blood, but not enough to take away her head. 

Still measures must be taken quickly. Jason was doing a fine job destroying anyone stupid enough to try and touch him, but he was not for her people to lay their hands on in that way unless she said otherwise and she would not allow for any slipupps. 

“My people, it looks like some unforeseen circumstances have arisen,” She called out, loud enough to be heard by everyone, “Draw back, and if you find yourself affected, check in to the medical ward at once.”

If the experience had taught her anything, it was that her father had been justified in implementing the ritual among their people. She would definitely take steps to ensure that all of her team had completed the ritual to avoid any future disasters like this one. 

“You,” she gestured at one of her Beta lutentiants, who was watching the scene unfold wearily, “Sedate the boy and bring him to my quarters.”

They would doubtless assume she was fucking the boy, but she did not care. Such rumors would only help her. 

Once Jason collapsed, Talia leapt down and saw to the errant Alpha’s herself. 

No one was eager to approach after that. 

Talia carelessly flicked the blood off her blade and motioned her inner circle to follow her back. Once in her quarters, she gestured for Jason to be laid on the pillows in the center of the room and covered in rich furs. 

“First of all, as far as my father is concerned, the story is that the boy went on a murderous rampage father bathing in the pits waters and killed several people,” Talia said as she settled down beside him and dragged her hand over his feverish forehead into faintly damp curls, “He believes the boy is an Alpha who has been masquerading as an Omega under my Beloved's foolish leniency.” 

She looked at each of them in turn so they could feel the weight of her gaze and the potential danger if they stepped out of line on this matter. 

“None of that is a lie, but I don’t wish to volunteer any more information until I have better understood what happened here today,” She said delicately, before letting a little steel into her tone, “If or when I disclose more information to my father, it is to come from me alone. If I find that he has come by this information elsewhere, I will be most… displeased.”

Her people knew what that meant. Anyone who had been present today with even slightly questionable loyalty would be disposed of. 

“You are dismissed,” She waved them away. 

She waited several more moments after they left and continued to stroke through Jason’s hair and appreciate the sweet tang of his heat in the air. 

Talia had no doubt that _some_ story would make it back to her father, it would be suspicious if it didn’t, but the key was that there was enough doubt that he would draw the wrong conclusions. Ra’s was quite… traditional in many of his views of sexual dynamics. Alphas and Omegas together, or at least male and females together. The roles that they were born into were determined at birth and were indisputable. 

Ra’s had been disgusted when he’d heard that the boy that Bruce had taken from the street had apparently started to transition to living as an Omega despite having presented as an Alpha long before. He said the Detective would regret not teaching the boy his true place in the world. That Bruce had failed as a pack leader by allowing and even encouraging such a thing. 

Talia herself had always prefered Alphas despite being one herself, something her father overlooked so long as she still bedded Omega’s from time to time. She didn’t truly understand Jason’s situation, but she wasn’t unsympathetic. The boy was lucky he had been mostly catatonic when Ra’s had his hands on him, or she had no doubt that he would have done a great deal of damage trying to force Jason to behave as a ‘proper Alpha’. 

With any luck, Jason would not remember any of that. 

Talia had been planning to look the other way once Jason gained more consciousness after his return to life, provided that he was discreet about it. She had not been expecting the Pit to take matters into its own hands. 

Her current theory was that the Pit healed all wounds, and that misassignment of Jason’s sex had been enough of a wound on the boy’s soul that the Pit had simply corrected it. She’d never heard of the pit working that way before, but then again, the pit was restricted for the al Ghul’s use only and none of them (that she knew of) had any gender dysphoria. 

It suggested that they still barely knew anything about the extent of the Pit’s powers. 

Talia rose and lifted Jason’s lean body into her arms and carried him to the baths. The boy groaned, before sighing and nuzzling against her skin, seeking out the comfort of her Alpha scent. 

Despite finding his scent pleasant, Talia still had no interest in the Omega. She did not care if the compound believed she was was fucking him, she would continue to care for him as she had before his presentation changed. 

Talia would take the spiced Alpha scent of her beloved any day over the sickly sweet smell of an Omega in heat. Especially an Omega who was practically a child. 

She wondered if Jason’s youth had anything to do with the fact he hadn’t sought out sexual contact yet, despite the ample amount of slick she was washing off his thighs. She supposed she’d see as his heat progressed and the Pit’s madness calmed. 

Ra’s would… would not react well to this, Talia mused with a grimace as she gathered the now clean Jason up and brought him back to her sleeping chambers. If he didn’t outright kill Jason for defiling his waters and thus accidentally challenging his world views by proving that the boy was meant to be an Omega… well, Ra’s had views of Omega’s that frankly made Talia enormously grateful she had been born an Alpha. 

“My lady, did you still want to see your son this evening?” asked the caretaker she had assigned to Damian, eyeing the naked boy Talia was tucking into her bed. 

Even scent blind, some things could easily be deduced. 

“Yes, an Omega in heat is no danger to a child,” she waved the woman dismissively away and took Damian into her arms. 

Damian was the other big reason she’d be keeping Jason firmly out of Ra’s reach; An Omega boy that had been raised by the detective, who’d come back from the dead on his own, and now had unlocked new powers from the pit? If Ra’s got over rage at being deceived, he’d be eager to claim and breed Jason as quickly as possible. Such an heir would be a direct threat to Damian’s safety and right to inheritance. 

When the servant left, Talia rocked her baby lightly and returned to the bed as Damian sniffed the air curiously at the new scent. One day, Damian would undergo the ritual as well, but for now she was happy to let him discover the world of smells and what they could teach him. 

When she glanced over at Jason, she saw that his eyes were half open and fixed on Damian. Even with the haze of drugs and heat, it was the most alert she’d seen him since he’d returned from the dead. 

“Hello, little one, are you back from the pit madness?” Talia asked, though she could see the answer herself in the way Jason leaned into her touch as she brushed fingers through his hair. 

“Tal..ia?” Jason asked in confusion. 

“Yes, little one,” Talia said settling back next to him. Damian reached out for the Omega and Talia let him lay on Jason’s chest so the two could properly scent each other. 

Damian stared with wide-eyed fascination, and Talia smiled when the baby looked up at her for reassurance. That smile grew as Damian wobbled slightly and Jason’s hand automatically came up to steady him. 

“See? You’re alright. You’re both alright now,” she said, going back to stroking a hand through Jason’s curls.

Jason closed his eyes and crooned slightly, a clumsy sound, but one Talia knew intimately well. It was the sound of a child responding to comfort from a parent. All of a sudden, a 3rd new possibility seemed to open up before her; If she accepted Jason as her pack-child, nothing would change in the succession for Damian, but Jason would be off limits for Ra’s. Damian would gain an older brother and a loyal protector all in one. 

And as for Talia, she… she had always cared for Jason almost as much as she disliked the other boy’s her beloved had taken in. It would be a frighteningly easy transition for her to see the boy as her son. 

He could be her’s to support, to protect, and to guide in his life as an Omega in body as well as mind.

He could be her child to love. 

“I’ve got you, little one,” She murmured, pressing a kiss to Jason’s forehead, “You’re safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have to wonder how differently things would have to go for Damian with an older brother like Jason there to look after him for a young age. 
> 
> Talia's sexuality likely plays a large role in her decision to adopt Jason rather than claim him some other way. This at least will afford Jason some measure of protection from Ra's though. Considering all Jason's mommy issues, he very well may relish being choosen and wanted as a son by someone like Talia. And a little brother that he can protect and love on as well... As unlikely as it is, Jason could very well end up happy in a situation like this. Not that the Bats are going to be very understanding. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
